Scripting languages are used to create input scripts, such as Pig scripts. A Pig script may include a number of computer programming statements used to create MapReduce tasks. Pig scripts can be stored in a database for reuse.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.